Prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai
by Marie Lapiz
Summary: [OS] Parfois, le mensonge détruit. Parfois, le mensonge construit. Lily va l'apprendre à ses dépens. Foutues meilleures amies !


Et me revoici, juste après la fin de « James & Lily » avec un OS qui les concerne toujours. Comment l'idée m'est venue ? Je ne sais plus. Je sais juste que j'étais en soirée avec des amis, qu'on avait tous un verre à la main, qu'on parlait des mensonges qui font éclater la vérité, et… l'idée m'est venue alors que je marchais jusqu'à chez moi, seule, avec une superbe musique dans les oreilles (évidemment, je ne sais plus laquelle c'était).

Bref, je me suis attelée à l'écriture de cet OS sans prétention, juste parce que l'idée me faisait rire, et que j'adore James et Lily. Oh, et parce que j'adore les meilleures amies un peu pestes.

0o0o0o0

**Disclaimer : **Personnages et monde de la magie sont la propriété de notre grande et adorée déesse, J.K. Rowling.

**Titre : **_Prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai._

**Résumé :** Parfois, le mensonge détruit. Parfois, le mensonge construit. Lily va l'apprendre à ses dépens. Foutues meilleures amies !

0o0o0o0

Sur ce, je vais vous laisser lire… Et bien que je ne sois pas une grande quémandeuse, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me faire part de vos impressions, parce que ça fait toujours plaisir… (Sans aucune obligation, je vous rassure).

* * *

_« Parfois le mensonge explique mieux que la vérité ce qui se passe dans l'âme »_

_Georges Braque._

0o0o0o0

Lily Evans jeta un coup d'œil aux sièges où avaient pris place les Maraudeurs, - et, accessoirement, James Potter -, apparemment en pleine discussion amusante puisqu'ils riaient tous aux éclats, avant de se glisser face à ses deux meilleures amies, Mary et Ana.

Il y avait une chose qui la taraudait depuis le début de l'année scolaire, et il était plus que temps qu'elle en fasse part à ses amies, pour que celles-ci lui confirment ses doutes ou, au contraire, les dissipent, parce qu'elle se détestait lorsqu'elle doutait de la véracité d'une de ses pensées. Bref, il fallait qu'elle sache si ce qui la taraudait était vrai, ou si c'était un simple effet de son imagination.

- Dites, vous ne trouvez pas que… commença Lily.

- … James Potter a changé ? Pour la énième fois, si, soupira Ana.

Lily lui jeta un regard surpris. Qu'est-ce qui prenait à Ana ? Elle qui, d'habitude, se réjouissait toujours lorsque Lily disait du bien d'un des Maraudeurs, parce qu'elle en avait marre d'entendre la rousse pester contre eux à longueur de journée, et les traiter de tous les noms, et dire qu'ils étaient insupportables. Entre autres.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça comme si je ne faisais que le répéter ?

- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas, ma chérie, répondit patiemment Mary en se servant à manger. Depuis le début de l'année, tu nous dis, à chaque repas du midi du mardi et du vendredi…

- … après tes cours de Métamorphoses où McGonagall a eu l'idée de te mettre en groupe avec James, poursuivit Ana.

- Qu'il t'aide, qu'il est vraiment doué…

- … que James a changé, qu'il est devenu plus agréable à vivre, qu'il se comporte normalement…

- … et que ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il peut se montrer intelligent, et non pas se comporter comme un type arrogant et idiot, compléta Mary. À se demander si tu ne vas pas finir par sortir avec lui, se moqua-t-elle.

- Il serait peut-être temps, cela dit, remarqua Ana. Depuis le temps qu'il te coure après, le pauvre garçon…

Lily les regardait tour à tour, ébahie. Puis, elle éclata de rire.

- Les filles, je ne sortirai pas avec James ! J'ai passé bien trop de temps à lui refuser pour…

- Y a pas un proverbe Moldu qui dit « Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis » ? se rappela Mary.

- Si, c'est bien ça, confirma Ana. Tu es donc une imbécile, Lily ?

La rousse les regarda, plus qu'énervée. Puis, voyant que ses amies se retenaient difficilement de rire de la situation, elle se leva d'un coup sec, prit seulement un petit quelque chose à manger, et quitta la Grande Salle avec empressement, et colère. Fausses meilleures amies !

Non mais c'est vrai, quoi. Depuis quand est-ce qu'on ne pouvait pas parler d'une personne en bien sans qu'immédiatement ses meilleures amies imaginent tout de suite qu'on veuille sortir avec lui ?

Certes, James était intelligent, mignon, il pouvait être amusant, il était un bon sportif, il lui avait montré des facettes de sa personnalité dont elle s'était toujours doutée mais qu'il avait pris soin de cacher afin de montrer plutôt son côté mauvais garçon, qui avait des retenues à répétition et qui se moquait de toutes les personnes qu'il trouvait inférieures à lui.

Mais, enfin, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle voulait sortir avec lui ! À la rigueur, elle voulait le connaître, mais rien de plus, Merlin l'en garde ! Il était bien trop expansif pour elle, la douce, la sage Lily. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas admettre qu'elle aimait bien son petit côté rebelle.

0o0o0o0

Les Maraudeurs virent la rousse quitter la Grande Salle comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien mettre Evans dans cet état ? demanda Peter avec intérêt. C'est vrai, quelle personne douée d'un sens commun avoisinant la moyenne nationale – et Evans a un sens commun supérieur à la moyenne – quitterait la Grande Salle en emportant seulement un sandwich alors que c'est jour des côtelettes ? Cornedrue, qu'est-ce que tu as fait en Métamorphoses avec elle ?

L'intéressé haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Il n'en savait pas plus que son ami. Ses trois amis lui lancèrent des regards de reproche, absolument pas convaincu de son innocence dans l'histoire.

- Je n'ai rien fait, je vous jure ! se défendit James. J'ai arrêté de lui courir après depuis juin dernier, quand j'ai compris que ça ne faisait que l'énerver et me faire baisser dans son estime. Pour une fois, je ne suis pas l'objet de sa colère. On a même ri ensemble en cours, toute à l'heure.

- C'est vrai bizarre d'imaginer ça, grimaça Peter. Toi et Evans riant ensemble. Tu m'aurais dit « Evans a essayé de me tuer » ou bien « Evans m'a lancé un regard dédaigneux », j'aurais eu moins de mal à te croire. Mais là… Franchement… Non, je n'en reviens pas.

Remus hocha la tête, d'accord avec Peter. Sirius se contenta d'hausser les épaules, fataliste.

- Les filles, c'est compliqué, ajouta James. Peut-être que Lily a finalement décidé de me laisser une chance ?

- Ou alors, elle est tout simplement trop fatiguée pour te hurler dessus à longueur de journée, dit plus raisonnablement Remus.

- Oui, je crois que cette théorie est plus vraisemblable, confirma Peter.

- Écoutez donc les deux célibataires endurcis parler de filles… Non mais, où va le monde ? soupira Sirius. Je vais mener mon enquête, décida-t-il. J'ai un charme fou avec les filles, je suis sûr que Mary et Ana me diront tout dans moins de cinq minutes.

Ses amis le regardèrent, surpris. Ce n'était pas le genre de Sirius Black de se mêler des histoires des filles ! Habituellement, il restait en dehors parce que « sincèrement, on a déjà bien assez à faire avec nos blagues contre Servilus pour s'occuper des problèmes soi-disant existentiels des filles ».

En réalité, le garçon avait remarqué les éclats de rire d'Ana et de Mary et, selon lui, ça méritait bien d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Lui riait souvent aux dépens de ses amis. Mais ces deux-là, elles, ne se moquaient jamais de leur Lily adorée. En plus, ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses, d'après lui. Tous les garçons se moquaient de leurs amis et d'eux-mêmes. Les filles, elles, étaient compatissantes, toujours, elles ne se moquaient pas de leur meilleure amie.

- Salut les filles ! C'est le fait de m'avoir vu qui vous fait rire ? demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire enjôleur.

- Salut Sirius. Arrête de te croire irrésistible, ça ne fonctionne plus avec nous depuis l'année dernière, ton numéro de charme à deux balles. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à nos côtés ? s'étonna Mary.

- Eh bien, je me demandais ce que vous aviez bien pu dire à Lily pour qu'elle parte comme une furie…

Elles se regardèrent avec malice.

- Rien de spécial. Rien que la vérité. Mais tu sais, la vérité dérange, souvent, insinua Ana en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas céder à l'hilarité.

- Et, plus clairement, ça veut dire quoi ?

- Hum… Dis, le cognard que tu as envoyé à Gregory, au dernier match, il va le laisser encore longtemps à l'infirmerie, complètement dans le cirage ?

Sirius s'étonna de la demande en haussant le sourcil. Qu'est-ce que le cognard qu'il avait envoyé sur l'attrapeur de Serdaigle venait faire dans l'histoire ? Mis à part l'avertissement de McGonagall, il n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse être amusant concernant ce cognard.

- Dis, Sirius, tu pourrais répondre lorsqu'une jolie fille te pose une question ! s'exclama jovialement Ana.

Là, il comprenait encore moins ce qui se passait. Sincèrement, qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre d'aussi bonne humeur ces deux filles un vendredi midi, sachant qu'ils avaient un devoir de Potions l'après-midi même, et qu'elles détestaient cette matière ?

- Eh bien, oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'il en avait pour encore tout le week-end, au minimum… Apparemment, d'après les Serdaigle, il ne sortirait pas avant mardi, même. J'ai toujours su que j'avais une grande force dans les bras !

Elles se regardèrent avec joie, sans relever la vantardise du garçon. Ça aussi, ça l'étonna. Habituellement, on lui faisait soit un reproche, soit un gloussement. Mais on ne s'en moquait pas comme elles étaient en train de le faire !

- Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? ria Mary.

- Oh que oui, ma chère. Elle va nous détester, par contre…

- On s'en moque !

Elles repartirent dans un fou rire.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?! demanda enfin Sirius.

- Sirius, les paris sont ouverts. Combien tu mises, et pour quelle heure ? demanda Mary.

- Mais c'est quoi les paris ?! s'énerva-t-il.

- Demain soir, ton meilleur ami sera le gars le plus heureux de la terre, expliqua Ana en désignant James. Mais tu ne lui dis rien ! Et on ne te dira rien de plus, parce que tu fausserais tout le jeu. Alors, combien ?

Sirius se tourna vers James avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose, mais les filles semblaient tellement sures d'elles... Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. De plus, il n'était pas le genre de garçon qui passait à côté d'une occasion de faire des paris.

- Vous avez misé combien, et pour quelle heure ?

- Mary est une grande optimiste. Elle a parié avant midi, sept Gallions. Moi, je dis pas avant 17h, sept Gallions aussi.

- Je parie pour avant 15h, pour dix Gallions.

- Parfait, Sirius ! Que le meilleur gagne…

0o0o0o0

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla en ce samedi matin de début novembre, Lily ne se doutait pas un seul instant de ce que ses amies lui avaient préparé. S'en serait-elle doutée qu'elle aurait pensé qu'elle délirait complètement.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Salle Commune, elle croisa une sixième année, qui engagea tout de suite la conversation, ce qui l'étonna. Après tout, elle avait beau parler avec beaucoup des autres élèves, elle n'était pas pour autant proche d'eux, mis à part Mary et Ana.

- Dis-donc, je n'aurais jamais cru que Gregory finirait par sortir avec une fille ! Mais c'est super, en tout cas. Je trouve que c'est parfait !

Lily la regarda sans comprendre.

- Gregory ? Il est toujours à l'infirmerie, non ?

La sixième année éclata de rire.

- C'est mignon de vouloir vous cacher ! Bon, moi, je suis plus du genre à l'étaler au grand jour, mais, après tout, chacun fait comme il veut, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis, elle partit, laissant Lily à sa réflexion. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire, cette fille ?

Elle haussa les épaules, puis sortit de la pièce. Elle comprendrait plus tard. À Poudlard, tout se sait de toute façon. Elle ne resterait surement pas dans le secret bien longtemps.

0o0o0o0

Elle avait cherché ses amies toute la matinée, sans réussir à mettre la main dessus, afin qu'elles puissent lui donner une quelconque explication sur ce qui était en train de se produire. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Dans les couloirs, tout le monde la félicitait. Certains semblaient s'y attendre, d'autres s'étonnaient.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce dont ils lui parlaient. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on la félicitait, par Merlin ?!

Elle finit par les trouver, à la bibliothèque, cachées derrière un livre.

- Les filles, y a un truc que je ne comprends pas…

- Ah non ! s'exclama Ana. Tu ne vas pas arriver comme ça, on nous posant une question, comme si tu ne nous avais rien caché ! Sérieusement, Lily, ce n'est pas cool pour tes meilleures amies !

- Oui, renchérit Mary. Tu aurais pu nous le dire, à nous !

Lily les regardait sans comprendre. Elles étaient devenues folles ? La folie avait contaminé tout le château ? Enfin, de quoi aurait-elle dû leur parler ?

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Non mais, c'est vrai ! s'énerva Ana. Tu aurais pu nous le dire que tu sortais avec Gregory !

- Que je…

Lily était bouche bée. Elle regarda aux alentours, et fut stupéfaite de voir que d'autres personnes semblaient y croire et, pire, voulaient la féliciter. Toute la bibliothèque semblait prête à la féliciter, et à lui parler de sa nouvelle relation avec lui. Elle réalisait que personne ne travaillait, que chaque élève avait levé la tête de son devoir, de son livre, et écoutait avec attention ce que disaient les trois meilleurs amies de Gryffondor à propos de la nouvelle relation de Lily.

Sauf qu'à sa connaissance, elle était toujours célibataire. Et il lui semblait qu'elle connaissait mieux sa vie que les autres.

- Mais je ne…

- Pas la peine de le nier, tout le château est au courant ! s'exclama Mary. Bon, sincèrement, on n'est pas très contentes que tu ne nous en ais pas parlé, mais c'est un chic type, Gregory. Alors, on va passer outre le fait que tu ne nous ais rien dit, et on va s'extasier pour toi ! Non, c'est vraiment super. C'est sympa de te voir enfin en couple, avec un type bien, et tout le reste. Mais tu aurais quand même dû nous le dire, dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

- Mais vous dire quoi ?! Je ne sors pas avec lui ! s'énerva Lily.

- On sait que tu voulais que ça reste secret, mais c'est trop tard maintenant, se désola Ana. Toutes nos félicitations en tout cas ! Et puis, tu sais, à Poudlard, tout se sait… C'est déjà bien que vous ayez réussi à garder ça secret plus d'une semaine. Bon, c'est sûr qu'avec le match de Quidditch et Gregory à l'infirmerie, c'est normal que ce soit resté secret.

- D'ailleurs, toi qui déteste les surnoms, tu as réussi à lui expliquer que tu n'en voulais pas ? Ou bien il t'appelle « ma chérie » ? Tu peux tout nous dire, maintenant, lui dit Mary avec enthousiasme.

Lily se releva, un peu tremblante, complètement perdue. Mais quelle était donc cette histoire ? Définitivement, il n'y avait qu'à Poudlard que de telles choses pouvaient se produire. C'était quoi cette histoire, par Merlin ? Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air, et qu'elle comprenne ce qui avait pu se passer. Parce que, sincèrement, elle n'y comprenait strictement rien, là. Même ses meilleures amies l'abandonnaient. Fichues meilleures amis !

0o0o0o0

La situation ne s'était pas améliorée depuis le début de la journée. Au contraire, ça s'était empiré. Elle ne comprenait pas qui avait pu lancer cette rumeur totalement idiote. Elle avait voulu aller à l'infirmerie mais Pomfresh lui avait refusé l'accès. Pire, elle l'avait félicité elle aussi ! Ça l'avait énervé mais, au moins, elle avait eu la certitude que ce n'était pas Gregory qui avait lancé cette rumeur. D'après Pomfresh, il était toujours dans la lune. Incapable d'aligner plus de trois mots de suite sans se perdre dans sa phrase. Et quand il réussissait à dire une phrase entière, elle n'avait absolument aucun sens. Donc, ce n'était pas lui. Elle n'était pas sure que ce soit une si bonne nouvelle, finalement. Parce que, mis à part lui, qui aurait pu lancer une telle rumeur ?!

Son dernier espoir reposait en James. Lui, au moins, se douterait que ce n'était pas possible. Elle lui avait dit, la veille, qu'elle n'avait pas de petit ami, suite à un jeu idiot auquel ils s'étaient adonnés durant le cours de McGonagall. Il la croirait, enfin !

Aussi, quand il passa la porte de la Salle Commune, la mine sombre, elle lui sauta dessus.

- James ! Je n'y comprends rien, je…

Il la regarda, l'œil vide. De la part de James, c'était étrange. Il était le genre de type qui riait toujours, même quand les professeurs lui hurlaient dessus. Il ne pouvait pas rester calme comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas sembler aussi... amorphe.

- Salut Lily. Toutes mes félicitations, au fait.

Puis il voulut partir.

Elle éclata de rire, nerveuse, et le retint violemment par le bras.

- Ah non, pas toi ! Par Merlin, personne ne veut me croire ou quoi ?! Mince à la fin, JE NE SORS PAS AVEC GREGORY !

Elle cria cette dernière phrase, comme pour lui donner plus de véracité, comme si la crier permettait de leur faire comprendre, à tous, qu'ils se trompaient et qu'elle disait la vérité.

Il la regarda, toujours morne. Apparemment, le fait que Lily crie ne le convainquait pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne balançait pas une réplique tout à fait vraie sur l'improbabilité de la relation de Lily avec Gregory ? Enfin, il la connaissait ! Il savait que Lily n'était pas le genre de fille qui appréciait Gregory ! Il était bien trop prévisible !

- Plus la peine de te cacher, tout le monde le sait. J'avoue être un peu surpris. En même temps, c'est compréhensible. Il est tout mon contraire, et tu as passé des années à dire que tu ne m'aimais pas, donc bon…

- Mais… je… NON ! AH NON ! Tu dois me croire, James ! Pas toi !

- Quoi, pas moi ? C'est vrai, tu me dis depuis des années que tu ne me supportes pas. C'est normal que tu ailles voir chez mon opposé…

Elle le regarda, furibonde qu'il ne la croit pas, furieuse qu'il puisse croire de stupides racontars de couloirs.

- MAIS NON ! MAIS JUSTEMENT, IL EST TOUT TON CONTRAIRE ! Mince, Gregory ne sait pas s'amuser, il n'a aucun sens de l'humour, aucune conversation intéressante, il ne sait que suivre les règles, ne se moque jamais gentiment des autres, il n'a aucune compassion, il n'aide jamais personne, il est plat ! Ce type, c'est l'ennui incarné ! Il n'aime pas les fêtes, il n'aime rien de ce qui est en dehors de l'ordinaire ! Quand je passe du temps avec lui, j'ai envie de m'endormir ! Je ne traîne qu'avec des personnes intéressantes, enfin, comme toi ! Lui, c'est le contraire ! Il n'a aucune conversation, il ne me fait pas rire, il est tout à fait prévisible, il ne m'intéresse pas, il n'y a aucune surprise avec lui, il…

- Tu viendrais à Pré-au-Lard avec moi demain ?

- D'accord ! Il est… Attends, se stoppa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je viens d'accepter ?

Elle regarda James qui n'avait plus du tout l'œil éteint. Au contraire, il souriait, et la regardait à nouveau comme d'habitude. Des étoiles plein les yeux. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas sure que ce soit un bon point pour elle, étant donné qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle venait d'accepter.

- D'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Avec moi. Demain, répéta-t-il. Mais enfin, tu semblais lancée dans une tirade endiablée, alors peut-être que je t'ai eu par surprise. Tu veux qu'on refasse la scène ? s'enquit-il.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, puis se secoua.

- Oui. Enfin, non. Enfin, si !

Il s'amusait follement, l'imbécile ! Il la regardait toujours avec ses yeux rieurs, et il semblait ravi de la voir gênée, hésitante, de la voir se demander ce qu'elle venait de faire et si elle devait oui ou non lui demander de redire ce qu'il venait de lui demander.

- Donc, je reprends. Tu viendrais à Pré-au-Lard avec moi demain ?

En principe, là, elle devait dire non. Son cerveau devait dire non. Son cerveau disait toujours non.

Mais de toute évidence, son cerveau voulait autre chose, à présent. Foutu cerveau !

- Oui, d'accord. Non, attends ! Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que je dis ça, moi ? grommela-t-elle.

- C'est que ça devient légèrement vexant, dit-il avec amusement. On la refait une troisième fois ?

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Soupira. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne un peu mieux ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qu'elle pensait.

- Non, c'est bon.

Il fallait bien qu'elle se rende à l'évidence. Les filles avaient raison. Elle voulait passer du temps avec James. Et pas seulement en cours. Pas seulement à Poudlard. Pas seulement comme un ami.

Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Elle n'était pas imbécile. Elle avait changé d'avis concernant James.

- À quelle heure ?

Quand elle aurait le temps, elle penserait à remercier Mary et Ana. Et à les tuer, accessoirement. Foutues meilleures amies !

0o0o0o0

Sirius jubilait. Il n'était pas encore 15 heures.

* * *

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi cet OS me fait rire par moment, tout du moins sourire. J'imagine peut-être l'état de Lily, totalement perdue et qui ne comprend plus rien à sa vie, qui a l'impression qu'elle ne contrôle rien ? Ou, alors, c'est peut-être parce que mes amies seraient capables de me faire ça… tout comme je serais capable de leur faire ça ! Bref, je ne sais pas, cela m'amuse bien en tout cas. Sur ce, je vous laisse, et vous dit à bientôt pour quelque chose de totalement différent, et qui ne sera pas sur Lily et James ! Je varie, un peu, de temps en temps. Histoire de dire que je ne fais pas toujours la même chose._

_Un petit mot pour les différentes reviews que j'ai reçu._

_Déjà, merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage. Pour celles qui ont un compte, je vous ai répondu directement, comme vous avez pu le constater ;)_

_Pour les anonymes, voici un petit mot :) !_

_**Ccilia** : Je crois que tu as trouvé le mot... Vicelardes ! Merci de ton passage !_

_**Louloute** : Ravie de te retrouver sur cet OS, et, surtout, qu'il t'ait plu ! D'accord, je ne m'étonnerai pas de te revoir de temps à autre, à très vite dans ce cas-là, et merci de ton passage ;) !_

_**xena** : Je suis contente d'avoir pu te remonter un peu le moral avec ce simple OS ! Peut-être à bientôt ? Merci de ta review en tous cas :) !_

_**Mefao **: Je n'ai qu'un mot : Merci :D ! (De ta review, et du compliment, évidemment ;) !)_

**_L_**_ :_****_Je suis contente que cet OS t'ait plu. Sache que ce sont aussi mes préférés :) ! Merci des compliments, et de la review !_


End file.
